General Elite
The "General Rank" is the highest Regular Infantry rank of the Elites. They wear fully golden armour and wield heavy weapons such as Concussion Rifles, Fuel Rod Cannons and Plasma Launchers and sometimes wield Energy Swords and Plasma Rifles. Each General Elite is placed in charge of leading hundreds and even thousands of Covenant troops into battle, and multiple Generals will coordinate with each other during large scale campaigns. While a General Elites primary function is field command, they are also extremley lethal in combat and will lead their troops on the front lines. General Elites directly report to a Field Marshal or even a Supreme Commander depending on the nature of a given military operation. Gameplay Generals perform a similiar role to Brute War Chieftains. They can aggressively towards the play with their Energy Sword out or wield heavy weapons. They are often seen overseeing important tactical locations or leading large groups of Covenant soldiers into battle. Generals also have one of the most strongest Elite shields. List of Appearences Winter Contigency (Legendary Only) Before entering the final room where the Field Marshal and Zealots are, the final spirit dropship will drop off a sword wielding General along with the rest of the Covenant forces. It is the players choice if the General is killed or not since you can just retreat into the final room from him and the other aliens. ONI: Sword Base Unlike other missions, the B.O.B. will not be in the form of a Golden Ranger instead it'll be fully white with any Elite armour. It is possible this B.O.B. can take on the form of a full white General. Also there is another General in this mission. Tip of the Spear In Tip of the Spear, a General Elite along with many other Covenant soldiers will be seen outside the first Anti Air Gun. It can be killed directly or by destroying the Anti Air Gun, causing the explosion to kill the General. Long Night of Solace (Ardo Munitumee) Inside the Covenant bridge aboard Ardent Prayer, Ardo Munitumee (a General Elite) is there along with many Special Operations Elites and Ultra Grunts. He must be killed in order to process. The Package At the last part and final Phantom, a sword wielding General along with many other soldiers will be deployed tasked to break into Halsey's lab. Although like the others, this General must be eliminated to process. Also they can be an Easter Egg where seven sword wielding Generals will spawn into the area. The Pillar of Autumn When escaping from the cave filled with Drones, a General Elite will be seen leading many Elites as well as other Covenant species into battle. This General is assisted by Minors, Rangers, Officers and Ultras. Lone Wolf In the mission Lone Wolf, a sword wielding General will spawn in the map with an Energy Sword. During the final cutscene, a General will be seen with his sword like the other Elites, ganging up on and brutally murdering Noble Six. Category:Elite Positions and Ranks